


Baby Zagreus

by myravenspirit



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, baby announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Hades reflects on his reaction to Persephone telling him she was with child, his child. How did the King of the Underworld react when he was certain that he was sterile? But the small blue cobalt blue baby with white hair months later is a great joy.
Relationships: Eros & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades & Hecate (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hermes & Persephone
Comments: 31
Kudos: 198





	Baby Zagreus

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic for Lore Olympus! 
> 
> I actually have a degree in Classics, but my current degree is in a total different field, so Rachel Smythe is amazing in her characterization and retelling of Greek myths with a new modern twist. I wanted to add my fic to this amazing fandom! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Hades watched as Zagreus latched onto Persephone and nosily nursed. He sat beside her on the bed and was simply enthralled with their small cobalt boy with soft downed white hair. He was practically afraid to touch his son, worried Zagreus would disappear, and he would wake up alone like he had many nights before.

“Aidoneus you know you deserve love and happiness,” Persephone said softly beside him as if reading his thoughts.

He let his eyes go from his son and his wife’s round pink breast to her face. Her hair was longer now, a bob rather than a pixie. When she had told him, she carried their child he had fled, hurt at the thought she had cheated on him.

He had fled all the way to topside, to Sicily, to his ancient home and he heard his mother call to him.

“Why do run from the woman who loves you, Aidoneus?”

“She’s with child. I’m sterile, that child within is not mine!” He had cried out and deflated on the hill. His mother stared at him with a small smirk on her lips. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked her.

“Who told you were sterile?” She asked him.

“I’ve never fathered a child before…so I must be,” he replied.

“She’s a fertility goddess and you represent the earth too, naturally only she may take hold of your seed and grow it within her womb,” Rhea chided him lightly.

Hades had smacked himself and groaned in agony. “She’s going to be so angry!” He shouted and his mother tilted his chin up with her large forefinger, “Mother?”

“I am sure she will understand since you already told her everything before your marriage,” Rhea said gently. “Now go home. Bring me the baby when it is born, I wish to see my first grandchild from you once it is a couple weeks old,” she smiled as she spoke.

He left her and returned to see Persephone eating from a large round cake directly. Eros and Hermes were both sitting with her at the table and grumbling about Hades’ poor reaction. He heard Persephone sigh softly. Meli was sitting on her lap and trying to get to the chocolate cake, Persephone patted the spaniel’s chest and kept her back.

Hades took a step toward them and then yelped as something hard connected with his shoulder. “Ow!” He shouted.

“Never. Have. I. Ever. Been. So. Disappointed. By. You. In. My. Entire. Life!!!” Hecate enunciated each shout with a smack to his shoulders, back, and head.

He crouched and covered his head. Cerberus and his brothers all barking at Hecate for attacking their father.

“Hecate, I think that is enough,” Persephone said softly. Hecate backed off, huffing and puffing, fixing her hair and clothing.

“Hmph! I can still curse the ass! Who runs away after hearing news of their wife’s pregnancy!” Hecate’s voice was shrill and her eyes glowed.

“My grandfather?” Eros piped up and shoved another forkful of cake into his mouth as Hecate spun around to glare at the lavender god of love.

“Yeah, definitely Zeus!” Hermes laughed.

Persephone set her fork down and carried Meli over to Hades. Meli’s tail wagged in excitement to see him return home. She whined and Persephone set her down gently to throw her arms around Hades.

“I’m so sorry that I upset you,” she whispered softly. “I thought you would be happy that we were going to have a baby.”

Hades blushed as everyone in the room stared at him. Eros’ eyes wide and glittering with glee, Hermes’ watched curiously, and Hecate’s were narrowed at him, not quite ready to forgive him as easily as Persephone had. He buried his nose into her shoulder and held Persephone close. Meli smushed between them, their spaniel seemed content being with her two favourite people. “I reacted poorly, sweetness. For so long, I thought I was sterile…but I had a conversation with my mother,” he said softly and rubbed her back, forgetting the watchful eyes on him.

“Rhea?” Persephone hummed out and added, “she told me we would have plenty of children and that your sterility was because you weren’t with a fertility goddess.”

Hades pulled back and saw Persephone smiling at him. “You spoke to my mother?” He asked her. She nodded.

“Yeah, Hermes knew where she was roaming and brought me to her a couple months back. Mama had said to pay respect to my husband’s mother after our marriage, Hera and Amphitrite both did,” Persephone responded easily.

Eros clapped his hands together and gleefully sung out, “You two were destined to be lovers! I’m going to be an uncle!”

“Heh! Me too!” Hermes shouted and high fived Eros across the table.

“Does that make me the aunty?” Hecate piped up almost sound hopeful.

“Duh! Of course!” Persephone laughed out as she nodded at the blue goddess. Hades swore he saw a smile pull at Hecate’s lips, one that was genuine, sweet, and very happy.

Persephone turned back to Hades and cupped his face in both hands and smiled as she spoke to him, “See Aidoneus, we have each other and all our friends too. This baby is a blessing and will be loved by all of us.”

He clutched her to him again, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Thank you, Kore. Only you would be kind enough to forgive me and give me a child,” he whispered.

“Can you take him?” Persephone asked him and drew him out of his memory.

He carefully took their son and laid him on his chest. He had held and cared for all of his nephews and nieces over the centuries that holding his own son was easy, but still he was always worried. Thankfully, Zagreus was calm like his cousin Triton, who only wanted to be held often. Hades was glad his son was not as restless as Ares was as a baby.

Hades burped Zagreus as Persephone pulled her tank top back up into place. He turned his head, bowing down, and kissing her shoulder.

Zagreus snuggled and yawned against his chest and Hades smiled a bit.

“He’s falling asleep,” he murmured quietly into Persephone’s ear.

“I know, I made sure he had lots of milk,” Persephone whispered and turned her gaze to meet his own. She bit her lower lip as she continued in her hushed tone, “Once he’s asleep we can have some adult time.”

He pressed a kiss to her lips. “I love adult time. Let me just settle him in his crib,” Hades checked Zagreus and nodded as the boy passed out from a full belly.

At seven months old, Zagreus was a round baby, his belly even rounder with how full he was. Hades slipped out of bed and slowly walked out of their room; hearing Persephone turn on the baby monitor in their room. He walked across the hall and into the nursery. He reached the crib and saw Cordon Bleu laying in the crib.

Hades set Zagreus down and CB, who loved Zagreus more than Hades, laid his chin on Zagreus’ belly. Hades patted CB, “your going to stay?” he asked his temperamental dog.

CB snuffled gently and Zagreus’ tiny hand landed on CB’s head. Both seemed content.

Hades shook his head and quietly retreated from the room. He left the door open a small crack.

Returning to his bedroom he saw that Persephone’s clothes were strewn over the floor. The little pink goddess laid in the centre of the bed under the covers. She held up pink hands, blanket falling down to her waist. “Aidoneus, come warm me up,” she purred out.

He threw off his shirt, tossing it on the floor and then worked on his sweats and boxers. “I heard that rubbing together two naked bodies is the best way to warm up,” he grinned at her and slid under the blankets.

Persephone nodded in enthusiastic agreement. “Yes, I heard that too. Promise to really rub against me lots,” she rubbed his chest as he moved over her. He let the blankets pool at his waist as he laid between her spread legs.

He cupped her cheek as his free hand moved to cup a breast and knead. She hissed and closed her eyes.

“Too sensitive still?” He asked her. She nodded and he moved his hand to her belly and rubbed up and down and in circles on her skin.

Her hands rubbed his arms, shoulders, and chest. She rocked up and gasped as his length jumped at the contact, filling quickly. “Hades…lets make a daughter,” she murmured out and pulled him down to kiss her, fingers playing with short hairs at the nape of his neck.

He ground into her and pulled back as her words registered in his mind. He gasped and stared down at her, “Already? Zagreus isn’t even one!”

She nodded. “I don’t want our children to have such massive age gap like Hebe and Ares. She adores him so much, but he’s all grown with grown children himself. Sure, he spends a lot of time with his kid sister, but he’s also dedicated to his family,” she explained. She reached down suddenly and squeezed around the base of his shaft. “Give me the seed and I’ll make the baby,” she cooed out.

Hades smirked, catching her hand, and pining it to the pillow. He used his right hand to guide himself to her dampness, teasing her by rubbing along her folds and clit.

“Hades!” she protested and bucked under him.

“I know sweetness, let me get lubricated with your sweet nectar,” he rumbled out and leaned down to capture her lips. His tongue thrusting into her tongue very much in the movements his shaft would be doing shortly. Persephone moaned around his tongue and fisted his hair with her free hand. She tugged and he pulled back with a gasp. He glanced down at her and nodded. “I know, I know stop teasing,” he growled out. He adjusted his aim and rolled his hips, hilting himself in her wet sheathe with a flex of his hips.

She let out a throaty cry of bliss and he covered her mouth with his. He pumped into her, moving his hand away and swallowed her moans. Her nails bit into his skin, hips undulating against his. Their bed creaked and the headboard smacked against the wall loudly.

He pulled off her mouth and groaned out, “Ah sweet fuck, Kore!”

“Yes, yes, don’t stop! Right there! Oh Aidoneus!” Persephone cried out and writhed beneath him.

He pulled out of her and flipped her onto her hands and knees. He rose up to hold her hips tightly and re-entered her, pulling a throaty moan from both of them. Their bodies wetly smacking against each other, blankets now over his calves.

“I-I love you. I’ll gladly give you all of my seed,” he said as he leaned over her, hand on her belly, his right hand cupping her jaw. He bit her shoulder gently.

“I love you so much, I’m yours! Ah-ah…so close!” Persephone pushed back against him, grinding her ass back into his pelvis.

He moved his hand down and rubbed her swollen clit until she cried out and fell forward moments later, her body shaking and spasming on the bed beneath her. Her muscles fluttered around his shaft and squeezing him tightly. He held back his roar and grunted instead through his release. His hips stuttering in their thrusting motions until he finally stopped.

They both panted and he rubbed her back as he gently pulled from her. He flopped onto his back and she curled up against him. They slowly looked to each other, leaning in automatically and sharing a less heated kiss.

“I love you,” she whispered as he pulled back. He could see her eyes were still closed, lips softly pouting before her lashes fluttered and her eyes opened. She smiled and cupped his cheek as she softly spoke to him, “I love you Aidoneus. I am happy to give you many children and spend our eternal lives together.”

He turned his head and kissed her palm. “I love you more than I can ever express with words, my beautiful Kore. Let’s have four kids though, that’s plenty,” he murmured.

“Two girls and two boys?” Persephone hummed out sleepily.

“Mhmm…let’s get some rest. Zagreus is more tiring than overseeing trials are,” he yawned tiredly.

“He is perfect though,” Persephone sighed out.

He nodded sleepily. “Our daughters...hope they have pretty pink skin like their mama,” he mumbled.

“You may have to beat off gods from trying to woo them,” Persephone laughed and fell asleep promptly.

Hades’ eyes snapped open red and he squeezed her gently. _Daughters with pink skin…beautiful as their mother? I’ll have to use my scary face!_ He growled quietly in the still room.

A soft cry emitted on the baby monitor and Hades eased Persephone to the pillow to go tend to Zagreus, not caring that he was naked. Persephone smiled at him and got comfortable on her side of the bed.

He quickly reached the room and saw Zagreus sitting up, crying softly. CB was sniffing him and whimpering as his favourite person was upset. Hades lifted Zagreus up and rubbed his back. “What’s wrong, my little prince?” He kissed his son’s head as he patted Zagreus’ bottom. The diaper wasn’t full, and his belly was still round with milk. “Want mama?” Hades asked as he headed back to his room.

When he reached the bed, he laid down on his side of the bed and tucked Zagreus between him and Persephone. Zagreus crawled to Persephone and she naturally reached out to place her delicate hand on Zagreus’ back. Hades curled around his son. He pulled up the blankets and placed his hand on Persephone’s hip.

The little family drifted off to sleep together in content.

Though Hades woke up from a dream shortly later as he dreamt of a teenage pink daughter going on a date with Thanatos. Hades rolled on his back and covered his eyes with his palms. “I’ll kill Thanatos if he so much as looks at my daughters!” He hissed quietly into the dark room.

“Baby girl isn’t even here yet and you are already worried,” Persephone mumbled out.

Hades lowered his hands and turned to his wife. “Of course I am worried, I want our children to date people …their…age…” he trailed off as Persephone cracked open an eye with a smirk on her lips. Zagreus wiggled between them and Hades rubbed his son’s belly.

“What’s our age difference?” Persephone hummed out.

“Shit, fuck, damn it all to Tartarus!” He groaned out and Zagreus let out a cry. Hades sat up and lifted Zagreus up, he felt the diaper and didn’t have to do the smell check to know that there was a soiled diaper.

Hades got out of bed again and saw Persephone stretch out on the bed. “Try not to worry so much about it. It’s not like your dream may come true!” Persephone called out.

He groaned and Zagreus wailed. He patted Zagreus’ back gently. “Don’t tell your mama, but I dream of you,” Hades whispered.

Zagreus sniffled and Hades wondered if Zagreus was crying for him. He entered the nursery and settled Zagreus on the change table. He leaned down and kissed his son’s forehead. “You’ll help baba keep the creepy god of death away, right Zagreus?” He asked.

Zagreus giggled in response. Hades nodded and quickly pulled off the onesie. He expertly changed the diaper and tossed it in the bin, the lid locking into place. Cordon Blue was sleeping in the crib quite content and Hades decided to bring Zagreus back with him to bed.

Hades decided he would worry about their daughter when the time came. For now he would enjoy the small moments with his little prince.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it and want more Hades/Persephone and the fam let me know! I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
